


You Own Me

by klainebabygirl



Category: Glee
Genre: 19 year old Blaine, I'm a versatile klaine fan I switch who tops no hate, M/M, Top!Blaine, minor smut, sexy Blaine, small age difference, twenty-four year old Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainebabygirl/pseuds/klainebabygirl
Summary: Blaine shows Kurt who's really in charge.





	You Own Me

"Oh, yes, you're right. We need wine," Blaine said excitedly.  
Kurt firmly pushed his underage boyfriend back onto the bed with one hand and poured himself a glass of wine with the other.  
"Uh, no. I need wine. You need to put your pants back on."  
"But Kurt, life is so freeing without them. Plus, you don't have a shirt on. Why should I get dressed? And please? Let me have some too. I'm nineteen. That's close enough," Blaine said, turning on his best puppy dog eyes with full force to pout up at Kurt from his position on Kurt's bed.

"Pants. On. Now. And no, no wine for you," Kurt said, tossing Blaine his red jeans.  
Blaine picked up the jeans, but didn't put them on. He instead waited for Kurt to turn his back before pouncing. Wrapping his arm around Kurt's toned waist, he dragged Kurt back onto the bed and pried the barely-filled glass from his hand, setting it on the nightstand.  
"No. I will not put my pants on," Blaine said, dropping his voice down to a deep register, easily maneuvering their bodies so he was draped over Kurt.  
"Don't you think, Kurt, that if I'm old enough to make love to you until you're moaning loud enough for the whole street to hear, that I'm old enough to drink a little wine? I'm not a baby, Kurt," Blaine whispered. He gently pressed their lips together, licking his way into Kurt's mouth. He could taste the wine on Kurt's tongue.  
After a few more sensual kisses, Blaine dropped himself down so their bodies were pressed together and ground his hips teasingly against Kurt's. "Honestly, Kurt, it's not like I'm a blushing virgin. You, of all people, should know that."  
Kurt exhaled heavily, throwing his head back to expose the pale skin of his neck as Blaine circled his hips with just enough pressure to tease Kurt to insanity.  
"God yes, I fu-fucking know it," he moaned brokenly.  
Blaine could feel Kurt hard beneath him, and grinned triumphantly. "Wow, twice in under an hour? That's quite a feat for an old, broken down twenty-four year old like you," he teased, nipping at Kurt's neck and earning himself another heady moan.  
Blaine slid a hand up and down his boyfriend's side, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin under his palm.  
"I can take you apart piece by piece, make you beg me for anything, any tiny touch or thrust, and yet you won't let me have a drink? That's quite a double standard."  
Kurt whimpered in response when Blaine's light, teasing touch traveled up his abs and found his left nipple, which he pinched hard.  
"Don't you think that's a bit unfair, baby?" Blaine murmured.  
With a plaintive moan, Kurt managed to breath out, "Fine, fine, for the love of God, I don't care anymore. You can have some damn wine. Please just fuck me again."  
Blaine pressed his lips hard against Kurt's and Kurt threaded his fingers through Blaine's wild curls.  
"Anything for you, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Pray for peace, kids x


End file.
